Deceit
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen and Manny are imprisoned while D'Void's baby gets even with them for hurting her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Helen glanced at Manny as she stood with him in front of D'Void's citadel. She wasn't certain if it was a good idea to run into D'Void's home.

''D'Void is probably resting. We can defeat him while he is vulnerable,'' Manny said.

''We might come across D'Void's deadly Null Guardian pets,'' Helen said.

''We'll defeat the Null Guardians, Helen. D'Void will be imprisoned after we vanquish him. He won't enslave almost everyone in the Null Void any longer. His slaves won't emerge from mines and eventually dump Kormite in a furnace so that he can use a drill to rip between worlds.''

''Everyone in the world will suffer if D'Void conquers it. His Null Guardian pets might harm others,'' Helen said.

''That's why we have to vanquish D'Void as soon as possible,'' Manny said to his companion.

Helen frowned. She ran into the citadel as Manny followed her. She paused when D'Void appeared with four Null Guardians. Gasping at the sight of her enemy, she stepped back.

Manny saw D'Void's sudden cruel grin. ''Why are you grinning, D'Void?'' he wished to know.

''I enjoy harming trespassers,'' D'Void said.

''How did you find out about us?'' Helen inquired.

''I heard your voices!'' D'Void replied.

''Why aren't you resting?'' Manny asked.

D'Void's eyes were wide as he tilted his head due to confusion. ''What?''

Manny glowered at D'Void. ''You are going to suffer for enslaving others in the Null Void!'' he exclaimed.

''Oh?'' D'Void muttered as he grinned another time. He viewed his Null Guardians flying to where Helen and Manny stood.

Helen ran to D'Void before she paused again. She cried out after her adversary stepped on her tail. She struggled to escape.

''HELEN!'' Manny shouted after he gasped.

''You were foolish to try to attack me,'' D'Void said to Helen. His eyes were on his Null Guardians while their legs wrapped around the rebels' arms. ''Bring the trespassers to the dungeon, my pets.''


	2. Chapter 2

After struggling again, Helen's shoulders slumped until D'Void's pets lifted her. She found herself in a small dungeon as the Null Guardians continued to carry her.

D'Void opened a cell door until his pets threw the intruders into the area. He closed it. His sadistic grin returned at a snail's pace. ''What were you saying about imprisoning me?''

''Get us out of here this instant, D'Void!'' Manny snapped.

''What are you going to do to us, D'Void?'' Helen inquired. Did she wish to know the villain's reply?

D'Void's grin became bigger while the corners of his mouth ascended. ''Good question. I don't know yet,'' he said to Helen. He was thoughtful. He glanced at the Null Guardians. ''Maybe I will feed my pets. Your companion could be a mere appetizer.''

Helen's eyes widened while she gasped.

Trembling with rage, Manny ran to the door. Desperate to escape, he punched it multiple times. He took two bars and tried to pry them apart. It was no use.

Manny stepped back after a Null Guardian snapped at his fingers.

D'Void's small smile suddenly replaced his grin. ''Very good, my pet. Use your fangs to prevent the prisoners from departing,'' he said while he stroked the creature's back. The Null Guardian rolled over so that its stomach was exposed. D'Void continued to smile. ''Very well. I'll rub your stomach just the way you like it.'' He rubbed the animal's belly very slowly. He turned to Helen and Manny.

''Perhaps I'll force you to view your associate's slow and painful death as my Null Guardians tear him apart.''

Helen gasped another time.

D'Void's eyes increased in size as soon as he heard a baby's cries and winced.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen and Manny tilted their heads in confusion during the sound of a crying baby.

''You never said anything about a baby in your citadel, D'Void,'' Manny said before the infant's cries became louder.

Helen observed a baby Null Guardian flying to D'Void. Her jaw dropped in complete disbelief. ''I never saw a young Null Guardian,'' she said.

D'Void frowned at Helen. ''I adopted D'Vine...'' he said prior to a groan from Manny.

''D'Vine? That sounds a whole lot like D'Voi...'' Manny said until D'Void glowered at him.

''I adopted D'Vine after rebels killed her parents two weeks ago. The rebels tried to defeat me, but my other Null Guardians took care of them.'' D'Void grinned another time.

''The freedom fighters perished?'' Helen inquired. The sight of D'Void's grin becoming bigger answered her question. Her jaw descended again.

D'Void faced D'Vine while the latter continued to cry. His frown returned. ''You wondered why I wasn't near your crib?'' He viewed D'Vine nodding. ''I had to imprison rebels,'' he said. He saw Helen and Manny another time.

''I almost always embrace D'Vine by her crib. She loves being in my arms,'' D'Void said to the prisoners.

D'Vine ceased sobbing before she flew to Helen and Manny.

''The prisoners are Daddy's enemies,'' D'Void said.

D'Vine hissed at the inmates for a few moments.

''Your daddy enslaves others. He is a cruel man,'' Manny said to D'Vine.

D'Void scowled while he concentrated on Manny. ''I'll have to consider a very painful punishment for you.'' He departed with D'Vine and the other Null Guardians.

Concerned about Manny, Helen touched his shoulder in order to comfort him. She observed him frowning. ''I will try to convince D'Void to spare you.''

''You heard what I said about D'Void, Helen. He is a cruel man,'' Manny said.

Helen embraced Manny. ''You'll be safe in my arms,'' she said.

Helen and Manny were curious when D'Vine flew into the dungeon again.


	4. Chapter 4

Manny got out of Helen's arms until he approached D'Vine. He had no idea why D'Void's offspring was in the dungeon. Perhaps D'Void instructed her to check on him. Manny viewed D'Vine tilting her head in curiosity. That was when the Null Guardian snarled at him. Wishing to protect Helen, his hand gripped D'Vine's body.

''Don't harm D'Vine! She is only a baby!'' Helen exclaimed.

''I'm trying to protect you, Helen,'' Manny said. His eyes were on D'Vine as she sobbed and struggled. ''We have to get out of here as soon as possible. D'Void releases us and I release D'Vine.''

''D'Vine is D'Void's princess. D'Void might end your life slowly and painfully if he views you hurting her,'' Helen said.

Frowning, Manny released D'Vine. He heard her while she continued to sob. Confusion caused him to tilt his head when she collapsed and writhed. Manny gasped. ''I only gripped your body, D'Vine! D'Void will know you aren't that injured,'' he said.

Manny saw D'Void's concerned expression as soon as the latter appeared with a few Null Guardians. A frown materialized on his face when D'Void embraced the crying infant. He viewed the father's sudden scowl.


	5. Chapter 5

''Why is my baby sobbing?'' D'Void wished to know.

Helen began to glance at Manny again. Her eyes widened at the thought of D'Void punishing him. She couldn't bear the thought of viewing possible injuries. ''D'Vine is not injured, D'Void,'' Helen said. A frown formed on her face. *Manny will abandon me if he dies.*

D'Void continued to scowl. He opened the cell door before two Null Guardians wrapped their legs around Manny's arms. He viewed them carrying him out of the cell until he closed it very slowly.

''MANNY!'' Helen screeched with wide eyes.

D'Void placed D'Vine in a corner before he approached Manny and the Null Guardians. Another cruel smile appeared on his face. ''Tear him apart slowly and painfully, my pets.''

''MAAANNYYYYYY!'' Helen shrieked until she sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

D'Void grinned while his Null Guardian pets flew to Manny. His grin disappeared when he noticed D'Vine. His eyes widened as soon as she hovered and screeched in a happy tone. ''You're not wounded?'' D'Void wished to know. Glowering again, he turned to the Null Guardians. ''Return the prisoner to his cell and remain with D'Vine.''

Helen embraced Manny again after the Null Guardians threw him into the cell and closed the door. She viewed D'Void stepping out of the dungeon. Her expression was one of concern when she observed D'Vine trembling due to her father's previous scowl. The sight of D'Void returning with D'Vine's crib and a heavy lid caused her to tilt her head in confusion.

Helen frowned as soon as D'Void placed D'Vine in her crib and the lid on the cradle. *D'Vine is a prisoner* she thought. She observed D'Void frowning at his crying imprisoned princess.

The End


End file.
